One More
by Raelynn's Mark
Summary: When Four is leaving the beach with his friends in tow, he didn't expect to see a girl screaming in the wind with her lips tinted blue and her body shaking slightly. He didn't expect to lie to his friends and follow her and he certainly didn't expect to embarrassed himself when he didn't realize what he was doing. Now all he wants is one more chance to meet her again. Slight OC.


**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth which means I do not own "The Divergent Trilogy" its characters, setting, plot, any reference made to "The Divergent Trilogy" etc. All work is purely fan-made with no profit being made from this whatsoever. All rights goes to their rightful owners.**

**A/N: This is going to take place in Seattle for the time being. Chicago will come into place later on in the story. **

He dried his face on his towel, carefully stepping in between the jagged rocks. His friends were a little ways ahead, running across the slippery rocks as they push one another. Their laughs mixed in with the roaring waters of the ocean, his close friends were challenging the roaring waters with their own screams.

He reached the deserted road, checking both ways for oncoming traffic when he saw her. Her long blonde hair was matted together, soaking the back of her already drenched orange button up. Her jeans clung to her thin legs, water dripping off from her cuffs. She cupped her hands together over her mouth, shivering slightly as she called, "Charlie!"

Four watched her, completely forgetting about his trip to his vehicle. She was cautious as she stepped on the taller rocks, her petite figure straining to see the small sliver of sand the waves had yet to reach. Her hair blew as the wind decided to kick up, exposing her pale face. From the side, Four could see a long nose and thin blue lips. "Charlie!"

A car honked and Four's head snapped back to the road. A beat up red Ford sat against the street, a male honking the horn. The girls head snapped back, starring at the male in the vehicle. She held up her hand, an agitated look on her face as she turned back to the beach. "Charlie!" she called again, making her way down the beach. Her hands were spread apart from her body, her head down as she wobbled slightly. "Charlie!" she screamed over the wind and the oceans rushing water.

Four looked at his friends, who were currently loading the car with all of their beach supplies. Uriah's birthday balloon was bobbing around in the back seat, the string caught in the door. He turned back to watch the girl who was wobbling as she tried to jump across the gap between two rocks.

She jumped, her feet spread apart. Her boot met the rock, slipping slightly as she brought the rest of her body on the rock. She wobbled, a small yelp escaping her lips. Four moved closer to the rocks, watching her intently as she jumped across the smaller rocks until she met the pebble crowed sand. Her boots crunched as she called again. "Charlie!"

"Four!" he turned around, watching his friends wave him over. "Come on man we're leaving!"

"Hold on I forgot something!" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could think about it.

He turned around, stepping in the sand between the rocks to catch up to the girl. She was on the sand now, jogging as she looked around. He sped up his pace, ignoring the small spark of flame that had exploded on his left ankle. His towel was thrown over his shoulder, threatening to blow away from him as the wind picked up again. "Charlie!" she screamed once more, checking in the spot he had just left.

He reached the sand, running in the direction the girl went. In the distance he could hear his friends calling out to him and the sound of a car horn blaring over the wind. His feet were longer, making it easier for him to catch up to the girl. Her voice rang out again, this time a small whistle mixing in with the wind.

Four ducked under the sharp rock, scanning the small covered area when he saw her. "Hey!" he called. Her head snapped back, her eyes wide. Four took in her eyes, the blue and the gray concoction distracting him from whatever it is he decided to do. He took in the rest of her, the pale complexion of her face to the goose-bumps covering her exposed chest.

"What?" her voice broke through his thoughts. It wasn't as rough as it was when she yelled. Her voice was softer than he expected, but there was an underlying presence of authority and respect that demanded him to respect her.

Four paused, not knowing what to say. His feet had carried him to where he was without his presence of mind. To be honest, he didn't even know where his mind was. All he knew he was doing was watching her before his feet took off. "Umm…" he trailed off, looking around.

"Umm?" she asked, her face showing the agitation.

"Umm…nevermind." He spun on his heel, not really knowing how to rebound from that little incident. He ducked his head once more as she began yelling once more, ignoring Four as his shoes crunched on the sand.

He took his phone out of his pocket, twirling it in his hands as he stepped in between the rocks once more. He pretended to check it, locking and unlocking his phone. _What was that? _He thought. What he did, was so out of character for him that it had stunned him back into his present state of mind.

"Four!" his head snapped up, his eyes landing on his best friend, Zeke, who was currently waving his hands in the air frantically. "You left your phone?"

He nodded, looking down so they won't see the corners of his mouth quirk up; his friends had told him that his mouth quirk was his give-away that he was lying. Zeke ran across the road, standing at the edge of the rocks as he waited for his friend to reach where he stood. Four quickened his pace, standing on his tip toes to help him.

"Did you really leave your phone on the beach?" Zeke asked, leaning in slightly so his voice won't be carried away with the wind.

Four nodded, shoving the gadget into his swim trunk pocket. "Why? You don't believe me?" he kept his voice level and void of motion as they reached the middle of the street, their friends' endless chatter growing louder.

"Not really."

Four didn't say anything. He shook his head and opened the passenger door, watching as his friends scramble to the drivers' side, desperate to not have to sit in the back with Uriah's bobbing balloon.

There was a small scream and the sound of a dog's bark as he saw the girl emerge from behind the covered area. A beagle, with a golden coat and floppy ears sat in her hand, squirming in her grasp. She clutched the dog to her chest as she stood hesitantly on the rocks, taking her time as she hopped from rock to rock, stopping whenever the dog yelped.

The man in the car ran out of the truck, his own boots thumping on the road. The dog barked, squirming once more as the girl wobbled. "Charlie! Stop!" the dog stopped but his eyes were set on the man that had a hooked nose and tousled dark hair blowing in the wind. He held his hands out, squatting as the girl picked up her pace some more. "Just let him go Beatrice. He'll come to me."

"Oh yeah and what if he doesn't?" the girl shouted back, watching her step on the black obsidian. The ocean waves splashed the rocks she had just jumped off of, the smell of salt becoming stronger.

"Then I'll look for him!"

The girl snorted. She reached the last few rocks that bordered the road. She stepped onto the road, causing the man to stand up and rush over to her. The girl, whose name is Beatrice, handed him off to the male.

He cooed the dog, causing the gi- Beatrice to shake her head and dust the hair off her drenched clothing. "You have issues Caleb," he heard her mutters due to the wind.

"Aha! I get the passenger seat!" Uriah slid in, closing the door before Four could yank him out of his seat. Uriah, being the playful man he is, stuck his tongue out before buckling up.

Four yanked the back door open, glaring at Shauna, Zeke's spouse to move over. She complied, scooting the balloon towards the middle. Four pushed the helium inflated rubber towards the front, shutting the door. Uriah squealed playfully as he grabbed the balloon. Zeke smirked before throwing it in the back. "You can't move it anymore, I'm driving!" he started the car quickly, stepping on the gas pedal. Four's car lurched forward, a loud squealing of his tires bouncing off the street and carrying with the wind. _We're going to die, _Four thought as his friend turned the wheel, throwing its passengers to the side. His friends laughed, enjoying the rush the speed of the car gave them.


End file.
